<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what you need by akirevoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884351">what you need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirevoir/pseuds/akirevoir'>akirevoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>p5 twitter drabbles <3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira is sad, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Platonic Forehead Kisses, We love that for her, futaba is sister of the year, give akira forhead kisses he deserves them &lt;3, i made a reference to one of my fav cartoons in this, n e wayz, someone pls say they understand the reference :"(, that should be a tag smh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirevoir/pseuds/akirevoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"stop letting the sad part of your brain do the talking. what do you want, akira?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira &amp; Sakura Futaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>p5 twitter drabbles <3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what you need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they r my comfort sibling duo n i love them sm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>his tears were hot against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they felt like acid, etching into his skin an invisible reminder of his weakness, that he could never be the leader his friends needed him to be. not when he was like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he pulled his knees closer to his chest, his sweater covering most of his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a soft hand was placed on his before he could register the sound of someone coming up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hey. you gonna come out of sweater town or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he looked up at the familiar voice. futaba smiled down at him, well hidden concern just barely visible in her irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... sweater town?" he muttered. futaba shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"heard it in some american cartoon once. not really the point right now. what's the matter?" she asked. he looked down, mulling the question over in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... i don't… i don't know," he told her after a beat of silence. the bed dipped next to him. the hand that was placed over his was now drawing on his back, small zigzags that made him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"that's alright." he looked at her, his surprise evident. "we all get bad days, sometimes without any obvious explanation. there doesn't need to be one really. you feel down in the dumps. in the end, that's all that's important. well, that and making you feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"there's this show i've been meaning to watch with sojiro. we've got a few episodes recorded and were gonna watch em here in a bit. wanna join in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he wanted to. he wanted to so bad. he needed the distraction, the illusion of a family that cared about him. he craved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but did he deserve it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i don't wanna intrude…" futaba rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you wouldn't be intruding on anything, stupid. i invited you for a reason. stop letting the sad part of your brain do the talking. what do you want, akira?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... i wanna join in." futaba grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"that's what i'm talking about! dry your eyes and get out of sweater town, sojiro and i are gonna cheer you up better than you've ever been cheered up in your life!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he smiled at her enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she stood from her spot next to him, giving him one more smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'm gonna tell sojiro you're joining us, okay? come down whenever you're ready." she gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "love you, big bro!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she ran down the stairs before he could process what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he sat for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>big bro. she had called him big bro. as in brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>akira smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he felt better that night. better than he had in awhile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>